Why Not?
by mimibearable
Summary: A crazy bit of time travels sends Jack Sparrow to, you guessed it, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where he meets the famous trio and might possibly end up falling in love. Rated T, just to be safe.
1. the Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I am not Jo and I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or Jack Sparrow, no matter how much I wish I did.

So here we go.

* * *

The needle of the compass spun around wildly for a few moments before coming to rest in a roughly Northeast direction. Jack scratched his head. The last time he checked, Davy Jones was West. Jack always knew what he wanted, like rum. Which he wanted now so he pulled the flask out of his belt and took a big swig of it. Jack looked back down at the compass. What did he want that was Northeast?

Well, he could always find out when he got there right? Of course he could. So Jack set his course for the Northeast and leaned back to enjoy a nice bit of rum while he watched the waves.

* * *

"Did you see Cho staring at you at lunch today?" Ron playfully punched Harry on the arm. "She is so not over you."

"I guess." Harry said. Turning away from Ron. Harry didn't like talking about Cho. Fifth year was a weird year for him, first off there was their evil teacher Dolores Umbridge who caused Harry, Ron and Hermione to have to create Dumbledore's Army and then there was the fight at the ministry where Harry's godfather... Sirius... No. Harry wasn't going to think about Sirius now. It was too sad.

Luckily Hermione interuppted his melancholy thoughts. "I found it!"

"Found what?" Ron grunted.

Hermione came scampering back to the table carrying an armful of extremely huge books. She set them down on the table with a smack.

"Don't you have enough books, already" Harry asked, as Hermione sat down next to him.

"These are different!" Hermione insisted. "This one is about advanced transfiguration theories, focusing on spells designed to configure the spellcaster. Oh! And this one is about the effects of common household spells on the users and how the spells will change over the years when used with a regularity that-"

"Oh, be quiet!" Ron said, waving his arm.

"Come on, don't be an idiot." Harry said. "She's just, um, enthusiastic."

"Thanks, Harry. And sorry for boring you. But these books do have lots of really valuable information in them! If you plan on passing your NEWTS, you should really read them. Some of us," she glared pointedly at Ron, "actually care about school."

"I care!" Ron said. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him, sternly. "Well, not much, but I care. Besides, if I fail my mom won't feed me for a month."

Harry smiled at his two best friends. They always cheered him up whenever he started to think about anything too serious. Like Sirius. Or the fact that as the Chosen One he would eventually have to take on Voldemort. Oh great, now he was thinking about.

"Harry?" Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About Sirius?" Hermione finished for him.

Harry didn't need to reply, Ron and Hermione knew how hard Sirius's death had been on him.

"Come on, mate, cheer up." Ron said.

"Sirius wouldn't want you to dwell on his death. You know that." Hermione added.

"It's just, hard. He was all I had."

"Well you have us. And my mum, she's bonkers for you, you know. And I know that Fred and George like you plenty, and Dad does, and Ginny, too, right?"

Harry grinned. He loved the Weasleys, they were all great and whenever he visited Ron in the Burrow, Harry always felt welcome, like it was home.

"Anyway, have you two even started on your scroll for Potions, yet? It's due Thursday!" Hermione exclaimed, worrying, as always, even though she was already almost done.

"Can't you just do it for me?" Ron asked.

"No, Ronald, I cannot!"

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it. Later." Harry said. He gathered up his books and stuck them in his bag.

The trio left the library together walking towards the common room and greatly looking forward to tonight's wonderful dinner, as the Hogwarts house elves were the best cooks they'd ever known.

* * *

Okay, so that's just the beginning, but don't worry it's going to get more interesting. Give me your suggestions for who you think Jack's love interest should be.

It's so much easier to write for the trio than it is to write for Jack, but he's one of my all-time favorite characters so we'll see how that goes. :)

Please review!


	2. the Storm

The wind blew back his hair and it almost hurt when the beads whipped him across the face, but Jack could handle it. He hated pain, but, being a pirate, you get pretty used to it. He had to strain to look out past the rain, into the distance and he didn't see anything. Just waves, clouds, and lots of rain. This was quite a strange storm, though, the sky was a strange glowing, greenish color, instead of the usual dark blue-gray it turned when the weather decided to be cruel to pirates such as Jack.

Jack didn't think much of it. He had seen some pretty weird things before, so he figured this was just another occurrence to add to his list. Right next to Calypso turning into fifty thousand crabs. Now _that_ was strange. Anyway, Jack focused his mind on the storm at hand. He surveyed his ship quickly and saw that everything was in working order. Jack loved his ship. _The Black Pearl_ was his only love. Jack was never one for loving, he loved his ship and his rum. He loved the sea. Jack liked a quick tryst every now and then in Tortuga, but he had never been in an actual relationship. He never planned to be. And marriage? No. He was married to his ship, his drink and the sea.

Jack steered _the Pearl _away from the eye of the storm, only to find it drifting back, no matter how hard he turned the wheel, the ship stayed locked in that direction. Curious. Jack had a strange thought. He pulled out his compass. The needle was pointing exactly at the storm. The eye of it. How strange. How very strange. Well, Jack figured he had better go find out what it was he desired so damn much.

His ship was spinning. And spinning. He was in the center of the storm now, the very eye of it and Jack could feel the wind encircling _the Black Pearl_. He looked around for the other members of his crew and seeing them nowhere, Jack was puzzled. But at the same time, he didn't exactly miss them. Jack was a bit of a loner anyway, and his crew wasn't the best of people. There was Gibbs, who was so superstitious you could hardly do anything without him telling you some crazy old story about how that exact thing is what killed some person years ago. And Will, the little whelp, always trying to some heroic thing or whatever and never leaving the side of his dear Elizabeth. Oh, Elizabeth, smart enough to trick Jack into thinking she cared once, but no matter, she was too headstrong for him. At least, that's what he told himself. The rest of his crew comprised of a bunch of random people not good enough for the rest of society, or who were just like him, outsiders who loved the sea. Not to mention the mute and his parrot and the woman who was brave enough to sneak onto the ship as a man. Okay, so maybe he did like headstrong women. Just not Elizabeth. _Not at all, _he thought to himself.

Jack shook his head to shake away his thoughts. The ship was spinning faster and there was no going back anymore, and that was fine with him. It had been much to boring for a while so it was definitely time for a new adventure. Just as he thought this, Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl disappeared into this strange whirlpool and Jack blacked out.

* * *

Told you it would get more interesting. Uploaded in the same day! Whoo-hoo! Two chapters at once. The next should be up soon.

And please review, each one means a lot to me!


	3. the Ship

Alright, and this is the chapter you've probably been waiting for. Well, if I were reading this I would have been.

"Okay, Harry, so what charm must you use to repel a Grindylow?" Hermione flipped a page in her textbook. "Harry?" she looked over at the dark-haired boy. "Harry?"

"Oy, Harry!" Ron shouted at his best friend.

Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. "Sorry, sorry. What did you say? I was just looking at the lake. Doesn't that look like a ship to you?"

All three students turned their heads to look at the Black Lake. Sure enough, there was a genuine ship floating in the water. Hermione was the first to spot the flag.

"Wait! Isn't that a... a pirate flag?" she asked, now sounding quite distressed. "A whatsitcalled... a Jolly Roger!"

"Wicked." Ron stood up and leaned forwards to get a better view.

"So basically, there's an actual pirate ship floating in the Black Lake, right now?" Harry said.

Hermione nodded slowly.

"So what do we do?" Harry brushed his hair away from his face, revealing a slender lightning bolt-shaped scar.

"Well, we obviously have to go tell Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted. She quickly stood up and started shoving all of her textbooks into her school bag, ready to go.

"Aw, let's go take a look first!" Ron whined.

"But- it's, we... Ron!" Hermione said, looking more and more exasperated.

"Let's go look." Harry said. "Really quickly and then we'll go straight to Dumbledore."

"But it's a pirate ship! What if there are actual pirates on board? With guns, or something?" Hermione gestured wildly at the ship.

"We do have wands, you know. We'll be careful. And really fast." Harry said, he was determined to go take a look.

"Yes!" Ron shouted, high-fiving Harry.

"But I'm staying here. Send a flare with your wand if you're in trouble and I'll get Dumbledore." Hermione told them. The boys nodded and started wading in the lake. "And be careful!" Hermione shouted after them as they began swimming towards the massive pirate ship.

As they got closer, the boys could see faded script along with lots of big dents on the side of the wooden ship. The script read _The Black Pearl_.

"I guess that's the name, right?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Harry was looking for a ladder or some sort of tool he could use to climb up onto the ship. He spotted a shabby-looking latter on the side of _The Black Pearl_. "Ron, look!" Harry pointed at the ladder.

"Wait, wait! We're gonna climb up there? Onto a _pirate_ ship?" Ron said, his voice getting higher. He may act brave, especially in front of Hermione, but he was not the most courageous person ever. Although, he had done some pretty impressive things in the past.

"Yup." Harry grabbed hold of the first rung and hoisted himself up onto the ladder. "We've gotta find out if anyone's up there."

"Gee, who would be in a pirate ship, I don't know maybe, pirates?" Ron said. "You've gone bonkers, Harry. Really, you have."

"Oh, shut up and help me get up."

It took Harry and Ron some considerable effort to climb up the ladder, it had deteriorated some over the years, and some chunks of the ladder had broken off. Soon enough, Harry and Ron were standing on the deck of _the Black Pearl_.

Harry looked around. "Woah. Ron." Harry pointed to the wheel. Underneath was a man, lying facedown. He had dreadlocks and a few tattoos.

"Is he dead?" Ron whispered.

"I don't know." Harry stared at the body. He strode over to it and kneeled down. Ron followed him and stopped on the opposite side.

Harry and Ron turned the body over to see if the man was alive. Harry noticed a few beads in his hair.

"Well?" Ron asked cautiously.

"He's breathing. So he must be unconscious, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah. That's good. Wait, is that good?" Ron asked, meeting his friend's green eyes.

"I think so. But if he is a pirate, then maybe not." Harry looked back down at the body. The man was pretty handsome, Harry supposed. Harry couldn't quite make a guess about the man's age however, his face had a way of slipping past all general assumptions about age into a sort of face that didn't have any connotations with age at all.

"Hmmm. Go make sure there isn't anyone else on the ship. I'll wait here in case he wakes up. Shout if you need me." Harry said. Ron nodded and went off to search the ship.

Harry kept staring at the body. He felt strangely uncomfortable, as if he was invading this man's space. Well, Harry thought, this is probably the man's ship, so he figured he was invading, in a way. Harry noticed something he hadn't before, a black case in the man's hand. It was fairly small, a bit bigger than a deck of cards. There was a thin gold lining around the edges. Harry carefully pulled it from the man's hand, which twitched slightly but then stopped.

Harry opened the case and found a compass. It was pointing back towards the castle. Harry frowned. The castle wasn't North, it was East of here, right? Yeah. It was, Harry thought, but he made a mental note to ask Hermione.

"There's no one else."

Harry looked up at Ron, who had just ran back up to the deck. Harry quickly slid the compass into his pocket before Ron saw. Harry wasn't sure why, but he wasn't done with it yet. He would give it back when the guy woke up.

"I guess we should get this guy to the infirmary." Harry said.

"How?"

"Uh. Wingardium Leviosa?" Harry suggested, it was the first spell he thought of.

"That'll work."

Harry and Ron slowly worked their way back to shore, taking turns levitating the body. The finally set the man down in front of an exasperated Hermione. Her eyes opened wide at the sight of him. She opened her mouth immediately to ask a million questions, but Harry talked first.

"He's alive. And unconscious, but not dead. There's no one else on the ship, so let's get him to the infirmary. Or better yet, Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Is he a pirate?"

"Probably. If so, we're gonna want our wand ready when he wakes up." Harry eyes glanced again at the body and noticed a gun, and a sword attached to the man's belt. "For sure."


	4. the Introductions

The three friends sat anxiously waiting for the Headmaster to say something. Hermione was bouncing her leg up and down and twiddling her thumbs. Ron was slumped over with his head resting on his palm and Harry was staring straight ahead at the headmaster.

The body of the unconscious man was lying on top of Dumbledore's desk, where all of its normal occupants were pushed to the side where they had been haphazardly placed when the body was brought up.

Albus Dumbledore was a kind man, he had kind eyes and a long silver beard, and he was smart. Very smart, and trustworthy, and very much admired, which is why Harry, Ron and Hermione had wanted to go to him first.

"So, you found this man in a pirate ship floating in the Black Lake?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. He was unconscious under the wheel. And there was no one else on board." Harry said.

"And if I may, why exactly did you decide to board the ship?" Dumbledore looked at Harry.

The three students all blushed a bit.

"Well, we had to find out if there was anyone on board." Harry said slowly.

"What if he was hurt or something? And they were to signal me for help if they needed it," Hermione added.

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Of course, of course." He didn't scold them or anything, probably because he knew that they understood him perfectly. "Now I suppose we must wait for him to wake up then, yes?"

Harry nodded. Hermione leaned closer in her chair and Ron took his hand off of his face.

The man started to move slightly. That is, his fingers sort of flexed. And then he began to blink and he made a grunting noise. Then his eyes opened completely. They were dark brown. The man then sort of propped himself up, looked around and then fell back on the desk again. It took him another try to sit up.

"Does anyone here want to tell me where in the world I am?" the man asked. His voice was sort of rough, but not altogether put-offish.

"You, sir, are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus Dumbledore said clearly and easily, as if things like this happened to him every day.

"What?" said the man.

"Oh, a muggle, then? That's fine. This is a school for young witches and wizards to be trained in the arts of magic, and potion-making, things of that sort." Dumbledore explained.

"And who are you?" the man continued.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am the headmaster. And who might you be?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." he said. "And who are they?" Jack gestured toward Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Harry spoke up first. "I'm Harry Potter. And that's Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Harry stuck out his hand.

Jack hesitated, but took it. "You a wizard, then, Harry?"

"Yes."

"Right. Well, that's interesting." Jack paused. "How did I get here?"

"We found you unconscious in a pirate ship floating in the Black Lake." Harry said.

"_My_ pirate ship," Jack said, "_The Black Pearl_. She's beautiful, right?"

"Very much so. May I ask if you have any idea how you ended up in our world?" Dumbledore asked, looking extremely interested.

"No idea. Last thing I remember I was steering the Pearl into the eye of a storm and it was spinning around in the eye of it and next thing I know I'm lying on top of your desk." Jack shrugged.

Hermione and Ron both seemed to regain their voices at the same time.

"Are you really stupid enough to steer directly into the eye of a storm? Everyone knows that unless you are a complete idiot or suicidal you should never, ever do that! I mean- " Hermione said, before she was interrupted by Ron.

"Are you a pirate?" asked Ron.

Jack pulled up his shirt sleeve to reveal a black "P" branded onto his forearm. "And I knew what I was getting into when I went into that storm. I know the sea."

Ron gaped at the brand. And Hermione just looked annoyed.

Harry was puzzled. "But, there aren't really pirates anymore, are there? What year are you from anyway?"

"Ehhhh. Who knows? I lose track of the years." Jack seemed uninterested in Harry's question.

"Well. It's 1996 now. Is that when you're from?" Harry said.

"WHAT?" Jack shouted. "That's impossible!"

"Apparently not." Dumbledore said. He looked at Jack, Jack looked back at him.

"How?" Jack was only now beginning to show the smallest hint of concern.

"We wizards have ways. Although I am quite curious to find out how exactly this occurred. But for now I can only guess. Do you recall anything strange before you went into the storm?" Dumbledore said.

"The sky was greenish. It usually isn't during storms." Jack replied. "But the sky is strange during the storms." He leaned back on his hands. "Although, the sky flashes green when someone returns from the dead. Maybe that's what happened..."

"How would you know that?" Hermione asked, this new visitor was annoying her.

"Because it happened to me." Jack answered without a flinch.

"Well, when people are killed by the killing curse, there's a green flash." Harry said.

"Interesting, Harry, very interesting." Dumbledore said. "I need to think about this. Captain Sparrow, you'll have to stay here for now. Could you three help answer any questions he has for now? There's an empty office on the second floor, room... 217, I think. You can bring Captain Sparrow there. Hermione, I trust you can make the space liveable?"

Hermione nodded.

"Why don't you just call me Jack, like everyone else." said the Pirate, now standing in front of the desk.

"Do you dislike Captain Sparrow?" Dumbledore asked.

"Most people forget the Captain. I always have to remind them."

"Really?"

"When I was hung, Norrington had the nerve not to say it and, well, that's just not okay." Jack said.

"When you were hung?" Ron was in awe of this strange pirate.

"I lived to tell." Jack grinned, glad to have an audience.

"Um, I guess we should be going now?" Hermione said carefully.

"Yes, thank you three again for bringing this to my attention." Dumbledore smiled kindly.

Harry stood up. "Follow us."


	5. the Room

"Here we are," Hermione said. She turned the doorknob of Room 217. The door creaked loudly as she opened the door.

There was one desk across from the doorway, with a high-backed chair from behind it, that looked really old. There were three other chairs pushed against the wall and a gray velvet couch on the other side of the room.

"I think that door leads to a bathroom." Hermione pointed at a faded wooden door across the room.

"Bloody hell! When was the last time someone was in this room?" Ron said loudly.

"Probably not since Jack here flew into that storm." Harry said.

"Scourgify" Hermione waved her wand. All the dirt was quickly siphoned out of the room.

Jack looked at obviously about to ask a question.

"I cleaned the room." She explained. Jack nodded.

"This'll do." He said. He walked over and sat down in the chair behind the desk.

"So, uh... Should I call you Captain Sparrow?" Harry asked.

Jack put his feet on the desk with a clunk. "Captain Sparrow, Jack, Captain Jack, it doesn't really matter to me. No one's ever asked me that before."

"Really? Not even if there were two Jack's?" Harry continued.

"Jack is a pretty common name you know." Ron said.

"There's only one Captain Jack Sparrow." said Captain Jack Sparrow. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, except for the monkey." Jack added.

"The monkey?" Ron said.

Jack scanned the room again. "Look, I've got a couple questions."

"Go ahead." Harry sat down in a chair and pulled it over nearer to the desk.

"How's this school thing work?" Jack asked.

"Umm well, we have classes and stuff and then we have OWLS and NEWTS and it's really like regular school... Hermione? I can't explain this very well right now." Harry said.

"There are four houses, in your first year the Sorting Hat, it's like this magic hat that looks into your mind, sorts you into either Gryffindor, for the brave, that's what house we're all in, Ravenclaw for the smart, Slytherin for the, ugh, ambitious, also evil, pureblooded and sadistic, or Hufflepuff for the..." Hermione paused. "Well, the founder of that house, Helga Hufflepuff took in anyone, but the house is known for being loyal and kind."

"I'd be in that first one then." Jack said. "What am I supposed to do around here anyway?"

"I don't know." Hermione glared.

"You could show us your ship!" Ron suggested.

"Maybe I will." Jack leaned way back in his chair. He looked at Hermione. "One more question."

"What?" She said sharply.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked meeting her gaze.

Hermione turned pink. "I don't- it's not- I... I don't hate you." She stammered. "I don't."

"Whatever you say, Harriet." Jack closed his eyes.

"It's _Hermione_!" she shouted.

"I know." Jack said.

Hermione stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

I'm still thinking about Jack's love interest. But at the same time, he's definitely older than everyone at Hogwarts so that's a problem. But I think I have a solution.

Anyway, please review and the next chapter will be coming soon!


	6. the Compass

Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room. It was dark, so he couldn't see much, but it looked like no one else was awake, also he could hear Neville snoring. Harry sat up in his bunk and reached his hand into his pocket.

Harry pulled out a small black case with thin gold trim. He opened it to reveal a compass the compass was pointing to his direct left, out into the common room, more or less. Harry knew that it certainly wasn't pointing North, but that left him with a big question. Where was it pointing? Harry couldn't think of any explanation for this. He thought that maybe, he should ask Hermione, she would know. Except, Hermione would not be happy with him for taking it. Harry didn't even know why he took the compass, he just... Harry just wanted to know more about it, to figure out the compass's secrets because it must have one. It did, he could tell.

After pondering this for a while, Harry knew that the only person he could really ask was Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow, the pirate he had discovered floating in his ship on the Black Lake. Would Jack be mad with Harry? Would he attack him? Harry thought of the pirate's gun and sword. Well, Harry thought, the pirate was still a muggle, and he didn't seem like the type to be so angry. Still though, Harry had to know the compass' secret. It was strange, but he felt a bizarre fascination with it and he knew that he wouldn't rest until he figured it out. Besides, if he asked Jack, he could return the compass and apologize for taking it.

The compass shook a little bit in his hand and Harry almost shouted out. The needle was twitching now, but it was still pointing in the same direction. Peculiar. Harry closed the lid of the compass with a soft snap and put it in his pillow, he would ask Jack about it as soon as he got the chance.

* * *

Jack stood in front of an ugly stone gargoyle. He knocked on it, but nothing happened. He tried to push it out of the way, and it stayed put. Jack took a few steps back and ran straight at the gargoyle. He smacked his shoulder on the stone and fell back, hard.

"Well this is great," He said to himself. Jack stood up slowly and brushed himself off. He was about to run straight into the statue again when a young woman walked in front of him.

"What are you _doing_?" She asked, laughing. She was pretty, if not somewhat unusual looking, with bright pink hair. Jack had never seen anything that color before. Nothing natural.

"Trying to go talk to the... I like your hair." Jack said.

"Thanks. But, you're not getting through there if you don't have a password." The woman said. She brushed a hand through her hair. "Who are you, anyway?"

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow at your service," Jack swept down into a bow.

"Tonks." The woman stuck out her hand. She was smiling.

Jack took her hand and shook it. "Were you born like that?" He asked.

"Like what?"

Jack gestured at his hair.

"Oh! No, I'm a metamorphmagus," Tonks explained, "I can change my appearance."

"Ah." Jack paused. "You people really are strange. Are you a witch too?"

"Yes. Pretty much everyone here is either a witch or a wizard. Dumbledore's the best of them though, they say he's the only one Voldemort ever feared. Or fears, I guess." Tonks put one hand on her hip.

"The what now?" Jack squinted.

"Right. I forgot. Are you that pirate everyone's talking about?"

"The one and only. Well no, but here, yes."

"Good for Harry, yet another thing to add to his list of accomplishments. That boy's had more adventures than the rest of the world combined." Tonks smiled to herself.

"Is that how he got the, eh," Jack pointed to his forehead.

"Yeah. It's a long story."

"Then you'd better get started."

Tonks smiled and grabbed Jack by the wrist. "Let's go."

* * *

So, I figure by now you've discovered who Jack's love interest will be. :)

And more of Harry here. Because who doesn't love Harry?

I'm working on the next chapter right now, so it should be up really soon. If not today, then tomorrow.


	7. the Girl

"Which class were you in?" Jack asked, leaning against the wall. He was sitting across from Tonks on the stairs.

"Class? Oh my house. Hufflepuff."

"I barely went to school. But seeing as the only education you need to be a pirate is out at sea, that doesn't matter much." Jack said.

Tonks nodded and they were both quiet for a minute. Then she looked over at Jack. "Are you going back?"

"To... my time?" Jack asked leaning towards her. "I don't know. Dumbledore said he needed to think about how."

"Do you want to go back?"

"I think so. I love the sea. And _the Pearl_, and rum." Jack said solidly. "That's it."

"That's it?" Tonks asked quietly, looking down.

"Yes. That's it." Jack thought briefly of Elizabeth, and Tia, but then his mind returned to Tonks.

"That's not what I was expecting you to say." Tonks admitted.

"Well, you could say I love lots of other things. Like my hat." Jack added.

"But no people?"

"Everyone where I'm from hates me." Jack said casually.

"Everyone? Do you deserve it?" Tonks asked, intrigued by this strange man.

"Eh. I am a pirate. We aren't good guys." Jack examined his hand.

"I bet you have tons of stories."

"I suppose. Wouldn't you?" Jack asked. Tonks gave him a puzzled look. "Being a ororrer, aurora, an uh orr-no an aror-"

"Auror." Tonks smiled.

"Can't say that word."

"Not really," Tonks paused. "Maybe a few. You should ask Harry, though he's probably too modest, so is Dumbledore."

"I see," Jack looked up at Tonks, who was staring at the floor, and she met his gaze.

"I want to see your boat." Tonks declared.

"My ship! _The Black Pearl _is a ship, she's a ship!" Jack exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, your ship!" Tonks put her arms up in mock apology.

"How'd you know about her?"

"Everyone is talking about the pirate ship floating in the Black Lake, and the pirate that was in it. You should probably go over there before some silly first-year turns it into a kumquat," Tonks joked.

"Can they do that?" Jack asked seriously.

"Well, yeah-" Tonks started, but Jack had already grabbed her wrist and started running. "Jack? The lake is that way." Tonks pointed in the opposite direction.


End file.
